deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Asura vs. Kratos
Asura vs. Kratos is the 6th What-If? episode of Death Battle by DBZGUY x3. It features Asura from Asura's Wrath and Kratos from God of War. Description Asura's Wrath vs God of War! Which rage-fueled demigod would slay the other demigod as Asura and Kratos duke it out in an epic showdown! Who will win? Who will die? Interlude (Cues Invader - Jim Johnston*) Wiz: Rage, An extremely powerful emotion, an intense one, and these two demigods possess it. Asura, the demigod of Wrath. Boomstick: And Kratos, The Ghost of Sparta. Wiz: Since Mantra Reactor Asura and other forms far greater than the Mantra Reactor form would easily kill Kratos, we will not include them in battle. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's out job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Asura (Cues Asura's Wrath Main Menu theme - Chikayo Fukuda*) Wiz: Mantra, a powerful weapon that has eight types. Melancholy, Violence, Pride, Lust, Sloth, Vanity, Greed, and last but not least Wrath. Boomstick: And the demigod who uses Wrath is called Asura. Wiz: Asura is one of the Eight Guardian Generals and is an elite demigod soldier. One day, Asura's daughter Mithra was chosen to be the new priestess for the army. Knowing that his daughter will be put in danger and in front of war, He didn't accept his daughter's position in the battlefield, Asura said no to the Guardian Generals and at some point was persuaded by Sergei, Kalrow, and Wyzen to join their new plan The Great Birth. Boomstick: Finding the plan to be evil and bullshit, he declined and then was framed for the murder of Emperor Strada by his own Generals as a result. Assholes. (Cues Asura Unleashed - Chikayo Fukuda*) Wiz: With his wife also dead, his daughter kidnapped, and banished to the hellish land of Naraka , all Asura had left was his wrath. See, all his power comes from his wrath he could continuously get stronger the more angrier he gets, and with his wrath he attains his first form Vajra Asura, this form coats his arms in a nigh indestructible metal called Vajra and has a greater one called Six-Armed Vajra Asura in which he grows four more arms and becomes angrier. Boomstick: But those aren't his only forms if he gets so angry that he will refuse to listen to reason, he attains Berserk Asura a form where his body grows Phantom Arms, and another form called Wrath Asura which is basically Beserk Asura without those large hot baby hands. Wiz: And during the final assault on Gohma Vlitra, he gains a new form called Mantra Asura, in this form his arms enhance in size and gains the strength of a thousand punches. This is the form he used to defeat Gohma Vlitra and the Vlitra Core. However, despite being very powerful, Asura has a few weaknesses, such as his durability being terrible and should he tire during a fight, his arms break down and his durability worsens, and while his anger is an advantage, it could also be a disadvantage as the more angrier he is, the more he refuses to listen to reason and his body couldn't contain his fierce Mantra, he might get in trouble. Boomstick: Still with his wrath he could do almost all types of shit you couldn't imagine. He blew up and killed Gongen Wyzen, who was two times larger than Earth! Took out Kalrow's fleet of soldiers and ships and Kalrow himself within minutes, and survived and defeated his former mentor Augus in a fight where they fell from the Moon to the Earth,which even had the Earth stabbed by Augus' long sword, and many other crazy feats. Hell! Asura may be one of the most powerful demigods in the world. Asura: I pray to no one one, nor will I be prayed to! Kratos (Cues The Vengeful Spartan - Gerard Marino*) Wiz: Kratos, The Ghost of Sparta, Sparta's greatest warrior, and the Killer of Gods. Boomstick: Well, Kratos didn't start like that anyways. He was actually, a nice guy. Wiz: Until his people were threatened to be overrun, He struck a deal with Ares where Ares would give him strength to defend his people but would have to serve as Ares' champion warrior. This power corrupted Kratos, turning him into a vicious demigod and a very powerful one until this power got the better of him when Ares tricked him into killing his own family. Boomstick: The hot ashes of his family was then absorbed by his skin, and made him look like a bald Sheamus. Wiz: With his family and people slaughtered and murdered, Kratos realized he was misguided, and corrupted by Ares. It was then he begun his quest for vengeance. Boomstick: By beating the shit out of Olympians and killin' em to death until it attracts Ares' attention! (Cues Kratos' Main Theme - Gerard Marino*) Wiz: As a demigod, Kratos possesses superhuman strength, speed, and endurance, And wields the Blades of Exile. Boomstick: Which are Blades bound to his arms using chains and can emit fire, and using it can strike enemies from afar, ragdoll them around, or set his enemies on fire! He also wields the Blade of Olympus, a sword that is the most powerful blade the Greek Gods have to offer. ''' Wiz: Kratos then finally killed Ares, dethroned him of his the title ''The God of War", and finally avenged his people, and family, until he was fooled into putting his godly powers into the Blade of Olympus and turned the sword into a threat to even the deadliest Olympians. Kratos then continued his quest for revenge, this time with a different target and motivation. With new weapons like the Claws of Hades, which can mercilessly tear your soul out, The Bow of Apollo, which can shoot rapid fire arrows, the Icarus Wings, which allows him to fly but the wings would dissipate if he continously flies, The Boots of Hermes imbues his feet with superhuman speed, The Nemean Cestus, are big gauntlets that incredibly stuns his opponents with shockwaves, and last but not least, The Golden Fleece, which is capable of deflecting magical attacks and blocking very powerful blows. '''Boomstick: However, despite having a humongous arsenal and is very strong, he's blinded by his own rage, and isn't immortal but is very hard to kill not even he, himself can kill him, and is a very skilled warrior. Killing every Olympian except Aphrodite for well you know. Wiz: Shut up! Kratos: If all those on Olympus would deny me my vengeance, then all of Olympus will die. DEATH BATTLE! Asura is seen walking in the dessert of Naraka, and suddenly sees a light emitting and Asura is seen doing his fighting stance Asura: Who's there! The light then dissipates, then a man appears and the man was revealed to be Kratos. Kratos: Huh? Where am i? Kratos then sees Asura doing his fighting stance and believes he sent him here and tells him. Kratos: You! I know you sent me here! Put me back! I am the God of War and you dare oppose me! RT Shut Kratos Up! RT! Asura then runs towards Kratos, and tells him! Asura: Shut up! FIGHT! Asura then punches Kratos in the stomach and and kicks him in the chest, which launches Kratos afar. Kratos then uses the Blades of Exile to Conclusion Polls Who do you want to win? Asura Kratos Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:DBZGUY x3